Something in the Air
by Cheekyblonde
Summary: A mission to a new planet has a strange effect on Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter


Stepping onto the planet Colonel O'Neill took a moment to scan for threats, evaluate the landscape for possible places to fight from, and ideal places to set up camp as they expected to be there for at least 3 days . However at first glance the planet was as beautiful and pleasant as the images sent back. PXD-248 boasted a tropical climate, Daniel had estimated the temperature was about 82 degrees,with humidity of 45%. There were palm like trees, the ground was covered in a soft grass with small yellow flowers, and about half a mile away they could see a beach with cobalt blue water. To the east sat pyramid resembling the Teotihuacan pyramid in Mexico, technically a ziggurat but Daniel had long since given up on trying to correct Jack O'Neill on anything related to archaeology or science.

The ruins to the east were the reason for the visit by the team. By all appearances the planet was not inhabited but the ruins suggested that it was once inhabited by the ancestors of the Mesoamericans, Daniel thought the Totects the most likely candidate. Daniel should have taken an archaeology team, but after being ridiculed by most of the academic world for so long he had developed a dislike for most archaeologists. The mission was projected to take 3 to 5 days to do an initial survey. Given the tropical nature of the planet the rest of the team wasn't complaining.

The team set up camp in some caves near the water and pyramid, Daniel immediately set up his equipment and started working. The rest of the team didn't have immediate tasks and made themselves comfortable. Both Jack and Sam took off their heavy uniform shirts leaving both in comfortable black undershirts. Shedding the shirts with their ranks displayed relaxed both

officers considerably. Usually they weren't this comfortable, sure they had plenty of tension, unspoken communication, and a deep respect and affection for each other but as they had to always guard every word, every touch and every look it took its toll. Yet here on this idyllic planet none of that seemed to matter.

To pass the time Jack, Sam and Teal'c played several card games finally settling on Go Fish, Sam tried to explain it was a children's game but Teal'c enjoyed it, and his friends were soon caught up in the fun of the simple game. After a couple of hours they ended the game and Teal'c retreated to his tent for some solitude as he placed himself in meditation. Jack checked on Daniel who barely acknowledged him and dismissed him annoyed to be interrupted.

"Hope you didn't forget your bakani, Carter," Jack told his 2IC.

"Left it in my other pack, Sir," Sam replied.

"Damn, maybe next time, or if you're brave maybe you don't need a suit at all," Jack told her, not believing what he was saying as he was saying it.

Sam laughed, "I've been called brave a time or two," She told him with a suggestive wink.

Jack gulped as he pictured a very naked and a very wet Carter. He liked the image but the last remains of his good sense told him it was a very bad idea although he had a hard time remembering why.

"I wonder how the fishing is here," Jack said changing the dangerous subject.

"I'm sure it's amazing, according to the MELPH the plant and animal life is diverse and similar to Australia," Sam told him.

"Ah, my favorite contenant." Jack said looking away from the very beautiful and alluring officer. For some reason he had a hard time not picturing himself kissing her soft lips.

"No reason you can't still enjoy the water, I'll go help Daniel while you take an hour or two and enjoy yourself." Sam offered, she was trying not to think about skinny dipping with her CO and losing the battle. Jack took the out and left Sam to go for a swim.

Daniel hardly noticed as Samantha sat down a few feet away from him. Finally noticing he tore his eyes off the symbols on the ziggurat. He was in work mode but Sam's presence reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day. Pulling a couple of power bars out of his bag he offered one to his friend.

"Jack send you over?" He asked.

"Not really, I just thought you could use the help and the Colonel wanted to take a swim." Sam told him.

"I didn't know he brought a suit," Daniel said.

"He didn't," Sam replied.

"It's a beautiful day I don't blame him," He told her squinting in the direction of the ocean.

"I almost went with him," Sam whispered, "somehow it just felt right and I almost didn't stop myself."

"Naked?" Daniel asked, Sam nodded.

"I think he wanted me to go with him," She confessed.

Daniel studied her carefully, Sam was rarely impulsive, and whatever she had with Jack it was never spoken of. Saying it outloud would make the issue more real, so instead Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter avoided the problem. Regulations forbade it and neither one were willing to give up the Stargate, not even for each other.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, better than fine. I haven't felt this good in years," Sam said. "It's like I'm two glasses of wine into my day in paradise." Daniel nodded.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Sam took over as scribe from Daniel recording his notes as he studied the symbols.

Jack swam back to shore, the water felt as good as it looked. He couldn't shake the image of a very naked Carter swimming with him. Jack O'Neill had those kind of thoughts before, but he had always been able to dismiss the thoughts quickly. Lately he had to dismiss such thoughts more and more. He wished it was just a physical thing, physical he had lots of experience with. Pretty girls came and went and he was able to acknowledge the carnal thoughts and forget them. The problem was that in addition to being beautiful she was also smart, funny and had a daredevil streak in her that was unexpected in a scientist. She was always surprising him, riding motorcycles, flying alien space races and volunteering to test new ships. The problem was that he didn't just want to screw her and get it over with, he wanted to wake up with her, cook her breakfast, listen as she went on about some science thing he had no idea about. Most of all he wanted to be the one that made her eyes dance and to laugh until she snorted.

Willing his erection to go down Jack finally walked out of the water. Stretching out he laid down on the warm sands. The swim had done him a world of good, but he was going to have to rejoin the team soon. He wasn't sure he could trust himself with Carter right now. Something here was different, something here made it seem "right". On the planet it might be "right" but once they returned to Earth it would be wrong. As members of the United States Air Force they could not have any romantic relationship while serving in the same chain of command.

It was a good rule and, Jack had court martialed people under his command for breaking the same rule. He believed in the spirit of the rule. Romantic entanglements could compromise a mission. He already had a hard enough time sending the Major into dangerous situations, if they were something more it might be impossible. Being intimately involved would compromise the chain of command and that could cost lives. Then there was the fact she had to follow his lawful orders without question, that kind of conditioning would make it easy for him to take advantage of her. There were too many lines to cross and too many good reasons not to cross them, so they ignored what was obvious to them and everyone that knew them.

Getting dressed, Jack walked back to camp. Teal'c had already set up a camp fire and Carter and Daniel were going over their notes. The sun would be setting soon, and they should go to bed. Usually he shared a tent with Teal'c and Daniel and Carter shared the other one. Colonel O'Neill was the only team member not disturbed by the Jaffa's habit of spending the night in Kelno'reem. Both Daniel and Carter were bothered by the unsleeping man sitting in deep meditation. Tonight Jack was jealous of Daniel he was going to sleep in the same tent as Carter. Jack was reasonably certain that there was nothing more than friendship between the two, however he envied Daniel that he at least had the option of a relationship without the Air Force getting in the way.

Sitting down before the fire he reached for his pack and pulled out the weenies and marshmallows he packed after seeing the images sent back. The Colonel wished he could bring beer too, but that was pushing it too far.

"I love S'mores," Sam exclaimed, "I don't think I've had any in over 20 years."

"Glad to be of service, I promised Teal'c that I'd make them for him, but he seems unimpressed." Jack told her.

"Indeed, I find them to be too sweet," Teal'c said slightly disappointed.

"What do you think?" Jack asked Daniel offering him a S'more. Daniel shook his head.

"I've never liked them," Daniel confessed, "camping out isn't a treat for archaeologist's kids. It was just our lives, camping for months at a time on digs in God awful places."

"They always remind me of camping with my family. We would always go to this place in Maryland. My mom used to insist that for one week a year Dad belonged to us and not the Air Force and camping in the middle of nowhere was the only way to make that happen. This was a great idea, Sir." Sam told them helping herself to another S'more. Jack smiled at least one team member appreciated the treat.

"Thank you Major, at least one of the team has taste." Jack replied, moving to sit next to her with a plated stacked with S'mores. Sam laughed that musical laugh of hers and her eyes twinkled.

Daniel and Teal'c both turned in leaving Jack and Sam by the dying fire. Even in the night the air was comfortable and the waves in the distance gave a comforting rhythm filling the silence between them. Jack lost in his own thoughts studied the Major. In this light she looked so young, while not young enough to be his daughter but still over 15 years younger than he was. She was free from baggage, she was in the prime of her career while he was in the waning years of his. He felt he had no right to disrupt her life, she deserved someone newer, without an ex wife or memories of his deceased son, someone that could give her children and live long enough to raise them, she certainly deserved someone smarter than him. Alien men always had a way of falling for Carter, Martouf the To'kra, Narim one of the Tolen, even Olin an ascended being had fallen hard for the blonde scientist. Yet for some unknown reason she seemed to want him as he wanted her.

Sam felt her Commanding Officer's eyes on her. She loved him, plain and simple in a way that was neither plain nor simple. She loved the lines of experience around his eyes and mouth. She loved his quick wit, loyalty, and most of all the way he protected "his" team. Even in the face of great danger, under enemy fire, and almost certain death Sam never felt as safe as she did with Jack O'Neill. She wished life could have been different for him, Sam couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child, not only a child but his marriage as well. She wished she could be his wife and to give him children, to fill the empty spaces inside of him, to make Jack O'Neill whole. But she knew all of that was impossible, they were both committed to something bigger than they were, Earth. However tonight she wished they could just be Jack and Sam, not Colonel and Major.

"Guess we better turn in too. " Jack said getting up, and offering a hand to Sam. Snapping out of her thoughts she smiled weakly and took his hand. As she stood up she stumbled and he caught her. Staring down into her blue eyes Jack was mesmerized, unable to resist he put his lips on hers. Sam responded to his kiss, opening her mouth a little he probed her with his tongue. Samantha kissed him back in equal measure pressing her body against his. Jack gripped her tighter, before he came to his senses and broke it off.

"I'm so sorry, Major. I didn't mean to." He said releasing her from his grip. "I'm not sure what happened. You'd better go to bed."

"Sir?," Sam asked a little dazed, her lips still tingling and heart racing.

"Go to bed, Carter." He growled. "If you stay I can't say what might happen, if you were smart you would go to bed and forget about this."

"And if I don't want to go to bed?" Sam asked, "If I want to roll the dice?" Whatever this was she intended to see it to it's end. Usually cautious she rarely took a risk that wasn't weighed and measured with backup plans in mind. Tonight she wanted to throw caution to the wind. She wanted Jack no matter what the cost.

Jack responded kissing her passionately, and running his hand down her willing body. "That's not a wise thing to do Carter." He whispered in her ear.

"Sam, my name is should at least be on a first name basis." She whispered back . The colonel tenderly stroked her face. "No we can't do this." He insisted and left her walking toward his tent.

Sam stood there angry, full of hurt at the rejection, still trembling with desire and exhaustion. He was right of course, they had everything to lose by being together, she had everything to lose. If it became public the team would be broken up at best and at worst she could be court martialed. As much as she wanted Jack, desired him, and loved him she couldn't give up her dreams and goals. Samantha Carter wanted to be an astronaut since she was a little girl. Her entire career path had been about getting accepted into NASA. It was why she earned a PH. D in astrophysics, why she joined the Air Force, and why she trained as a pilot. Getting into the Stargate program had exceeded her wildest dreams. She had the honor and pleasure to explore new worlds, to meet new civilizations, and to serve her planet with her science. It was too much to give up, even for Jack O'Neill. The fact he was right didn't lessen her hurt at the rejection. Watching him enter the tent he shared with Teal'c she turned around and entered the tent she was to share with Daniel.

Entering the tent Daniel looked up from the book he was reading and noticed her flushed face, swollen lips, and disarrayed hair. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Um Sam, what happened?" He asked  
"I'm not sure, one moment we were talking about camping, the next moment we were…." She trailed off.

"Why now?" Daniel asked, "You'll forgive me for bringing this us but this isn't a new situation, you and Jack have been you and Jack for years now. What's changed?"

"I feel drunk, and the Colonel was acting drunk but neither one of us has been drinking. We almost ended up in bed together. Do you feel any different?" She asked.

Daniel considered it, he didn't feel any different, and Teal'c seemed the same as ever. He started to consider the physical factors that could affect Jack and Sam yet not himself, assuming that Teal'c's symbiote would protect him. Off the top of his head he came up with something related to their shared blood type of O-, or perhaps it had to do with the allergy medication he took and they did not. However it could be any number of a thousand things and there was no way to know for sure without extensive testing with equipment and personal they didn't have with them.

"Should we go back, get you and Jack checked out?" Daniel asked. Sam shook her head emphatically.

"No you have been waiting to survey this planet for over a year, who knows how long until you get this chance again. Jack and I aren't in any physical danger, we'll just have to be careful." She told him.

Jack tried to will himself to sleep, he wasn't sure what the hell happened with Carter. Never had they came so close before. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or sorry it hadn't gone any farther. Usually they could keep each other at a distance but today that had been almost impossible. Jack still couldn't get that kiss out of his mind, it took everything in him not to go get her and to finish what they started. He looked over to say something to Teal'c but the Jaffa was in perfect meditation and Jack slid into his bedroll and went to sleep.

The next morning SG1 got up at dawn a trait born of long habit to make use of every moment of daylight. Daniel had a busy day planned, he was going to catalogue the rest of the writing then photograph the rest of the site for further study. As usual he prefered to work alone and the rest of the team was going enjoy the day.

Sam caught Jack's eye as she prepared the MRE breakfast she bought for herself. Daniel was already at the site with a handful of power bars to keep him going. Teal'c had gone for an early morning swim, leaving the two of them alone.

"Sir, I wanted to explain," Sam said awkwardly.

"No need, Major ," Jack said cutting her off, "It's my fault and I promise it won't happen again."

"Daniel thinks it's some kind of biological agent connected to the plant." Sam told him.

"Daniel knows!" Jack exclaimed.  
"He was up when I went to bed and, certain things were obvious," Sam said flushed.

"Ah," Jack said a little flustered. "Biological, why isn't he affected?"

"We're not sure, Sir. It could be that we share a blood type, or something he has a natural immunity to, there's no way to tell without more testing." Sam answered.

"Do you and he think there's any danger?" Jack asked

"No physical danger, but he offered to scrub the mission." Sam said

"What do you think?" Jack probed

"I think we should stay, we can always go back if things get worse, and Daniel has been waiting over a year to survey the ruins. If we leave now who knows when or if he will ever get that chance again." Sam said

"I agree we'll stay. We just need to be more alert so last night doesn't happen again." Jack said.

"Shame" Sam said before thinking and before she could stop herself. Turning bright red she just about ran back into her tent. Jack chuckled, his thoughts exactly but it was going to be a long couple of days.

Avoiding each other was difficult during the day and impossible at night. By nightfall the team gathered around the campfire again. This time Daniel started singing camping songs and soon Jack and Sam joined in with folk songs and sea shanties. Teal'c added a few Jaffa battle songs. Another night of weenies with the MREs. Again both Daniel and Teal'c turned in for the night leaving Jack and Sam together. If anything the air was even heavier than it was the night before, and the two were now feeling four glasses of wine effect instead of just two.

The sit side by side looking into the campfire. Without realizing it Sam put her head on Jack's shoulder and he rested his hand on her thigh. Finally looking down Jack's eyes met Sam's.

"You should go to bed," He told her softly without moving.

"I should," She agreed looking up, "I don't have the willpower to go."

"I wish I could make you go but I can't," Jack confessed lowering his head to hers. The looked at each other then his lips found hers. Sam returned his kiss tenderly, probing him with her tongue. Jack broke the kiss.

"We could get court martialed." Jack reminded her.

"I don't care, right now I just want you." Sam told him.

"We might regret this in the morning," Jack said.

"How can we regret something we've both wanted so long?" Sam asked.

Jack considered for a moment, whatever happened he knew he would never regret spending the night with Samantha Carter, he might regret the consequences but he could never regret her. All the reasons this was a bad idea were spinning in his head. He was her commanding officer, they could lose their careers, they could lose SG1, not to mention she deserved much better than him, but none of that seemed to matter. Standing up he took her hand and led her to a secluded grassy clearing about 100 meters from camp.

Without hesitating Jack took Sam's face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. Sam returned his kiss putting every desire she had for him for the past five years into it. Breaking the kiss he pulled her tee shirt over her head taking in the sight of her pale breasts in her black practical bra. Gently he carassed one through the fabric feeling her niple rise to attention. Reaching around he unhooked the bra freeing her breasts in the warm air. Jack took one niple into his mouth and pinched the other, Sam gave a low throaty moan. Not to be outdone Sam ran her hand against Jack's already hard member, then undoing his pants she slid her hand into his boxers, eliciting a low growl from Jack. Sam pulled him down onto the soft grass with her, almost as if drunk the two undressed each other and were laying on the grass facing each other naked.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack whispered in her ear.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Sam told him as she rolled on top of him impaling himself on him with a low moan. He was bigger than she thought and he filled her up completely. The sight of Carter on top of him was the best things Jack had ever seen in his life. Sam began to rock her hips setting a rhythm, Jack started to massage her clit. Sam responded moving into his massage. Using his other hand Jack tweaked her nipples again. Sam felt bolts of pleasure jolt through her building until her orgasm overcame her.

Leaning forward Sam kissed him deeply, Jack kissing her back rolled her on to the ground reversing their positions. Propping himself on his arms he thrust deeply into her hitting her already sensitive clit. Sam's hips bucked to match his and they were both racing toward a climax. It hit both of them at once sending the pair into post coital bliss.

Lying in each other's arms on the soft grass, Jack stroked her face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," He told her.

"Me too," Sam replied. Jack tightened his arms around her, it felt like a dream it couldn't be real that he was laying naked next to Carter. It certainly felt like one of his dreams, a bit disconnected from reality with no worry about the consequences. But if this was a dream Jack didn't want to wake up.

Sam felt as if she were floating, like she was drunk in the best way possible. Not worried about a hangover in the morning she wanted to stay in his grassy space with Jack forever. Sam wondered if they could both resign and run away to this planet just the two of them, like their own version of Adam and Eve. At the moment it seemed like an entirely plausible plan. She and Jack wouldn't go back they would stay here, naked, eating fruit, fishing and making love several times a day. Just as she was drifting off to sleep Jack gently shook her awake.

"We need to go back before Daniel goes looking for us," he told her.

Sam thought about Daniel finding the both of them in this very compromising position. Blushing slightly she agreed. They put their clothes back on and walked back to the camp, just before entering the camp site he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"I regret nothing," Sam told him before slipping into her tent. Relieved to find Daniel already asleep she slid into her bedroll and fell asleep smiling.

The next morning she and Jack kept exchanging secret smiles over their coffee. Teal'c noticed and decided not to say anything. Daniel was completely oblivious to his team as he prepared for the final day of his survey. Daniel had found the proof he was looking for that tied the Totects to the site, where the population had ended up was still a mystery. It was possible they were wiped out by a plague, natural disaster or something more sinister involving the Goa'uld. However the ruins predated the civilization on Earth. For now the photographs promised to rob him of any free time for the next several years with the new mystery.

Teal'c wandered off leaving his friends alone, whatever was happening he could sense their need for privacy. Jack figured that Teal'c knew something was up but appreciated his discretion. Daniel might have something to say about the matter if he ever figured it out. But Daniel would hardly notice a zombie apocalypse with a new research project. After Daniel set out for the site with a hand full of power bars and a canteen full of water Jack moved to sit next to Sam. Leaning over he kissed her good morning. Sam smiled as she kissed him back, any morning with Jack in it was a good morning to her. Butterflies filled her and she felt like she was 15 again giddy with her first boyfriend. It felt shiny and new and she couldn't get enough of him. Judging by Jack's stupid grin he felt the same.

"Want to go swimming?" He asked her picturing her wet naked body.

"I feel daring," She told him with a wink that sent shivers down his spine.

Ten minutes later they had shed their clothes and were in a warm lagoon. Sam grinned at him and swam away, Jack not willing to lose his prize swam after her quickly catching up he caught her in his strong arms. Not minding her captivity Sam kissed him passionately. Jack hands caressed her back lingering around her behind and slipping between her legs. He swam back to shore with her and standing in waist deep warm water she circled her legs around his waist and reaching down she guided him into her. Using the lack of friction Sam glided on him almost weightless in the water they both came quickly. Spent they lay down on the warm sand to dry themselves in the sun.

"I don't want to go home," Sam confessed. "I want to stay here with you,"

"Me too," Jack told her, "But I don't think the SGC will allow it."

"Maybe we can run away" She suggested.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Jack said, "I love you."

"I love you too, I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you," Sam said snuggling into him. Jack pulled her closer and they drifted to sleep in the mid morning sun.

Waking up about an hour later they got dressed and walked back to camp to eat some lunch. Teal'c noticed the pair holding hands but said nothing, however he hoped that his friends had finally resolved their complicated relationship. He hoped that both of them would find some peace. However he knew better than to comment about it and if asked by General Hammond he could truthfully say he did not know of any inappropriate relationship between the two officers. Not wanting to intrude Teal'c left to find Daniel and make sure the archaeologist ate something and took a break before he collapsed with heat stroke again.

Jack knew in the afternoon they would have to pack up and go home. He didn't want to leave this paradise or Sam. This was perfect but if they stayed Hammond would send in a team to retrieve them and force them to return. Jack wanted to think nothing would change once they got back to Earth but he know better. Whatever made them act on their deepest desires here would not be present on Earth. He knew his feelings wouldn't change, they haven't changed in the past five years but he was afraid his actions would have to change back. Sam was too important to lose as part of SG1 or as his friend. He knew what happened here would have to stay here like some kind of intergalactic Las Vegas.

Finally with great regret Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter joined the rest of the team in packing up their camp and dialing home. They had agreed to report their symptoms to Dr. Frasier omitting the extent of their symptoms. No need to burden the doctor with the conclusion of this effect. Daniel did not officially know anything and Teal'c did not consider himself under any obligation to deleverage information that was not needed to fight their enemies or that would hurt his friends. Both officers explained about the intoxication effect and lowering of inhibitions.

Dr. Fraser was alarmed about the symptoms and in her calm and professional manner did a complete physical examination and took 4 vials of blood for testing. In the meantime SG1 sat in their usual isolation room. Without realizing it Colonel O'Neill and Majar Carter were sitting next to each other her head on his shoulder and his hand on her thigh. Daniel occupied his time going over his notes, Teal'c appeared to be in mediation neither man paying much attention to the two officers across the room.

"Carter, I take full responsibility" Jack told her in a low voice.

"No, sir I am as much to blame as you are." Sam replied

"If it comes down to it, I can retire, again. I'll do my best to protect your career." Jack promised

"They aren't going to let you retire, and while they might put a letter in my file I'm not going anywhere either." She told him.

"Regardless, this cannot happen again. As far as I'm concerned it never happened in the first place." He said.

"Agreed, the mission has to come first."

Jack looked away and fought an urge to kiss her. The one woman he couldn't have and the only woman he wanted.

They were interrupted by the doctor's return. Dr. Frasier walked into the room holding a tray with two sringages.

"We found the problem." She announced. Looking at the officers "You are both infected with a bacterial infection that lowers inhibitions. A dose or two of antibiotics and both of you will be as good as new."

"I wasn't affected because of the antibiotics I was taking because of my strep throat." Daniel concluded.

"Right, and Teal'c was protected by Junior. It looks like the bacteria is airborne on the planet. Any future teams will need a shot of antibiotics before departure to protect them." Janet told them as she administered the medication, and she released the team from isolation.

Finally Jack and Sam were the only ones left in the room. Taking one last lingering look at her Jack tore his eyes away.

"We'll go back someday." Jack promised as he stroked her cheek and gave her one last kiss.

"Someday" She whispered leaning into the kiss.

"Read to go back to work?" Jack asked straightening up and using is commanding officer voice.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied in her best military voice and they left the room.


End file.
